


少年倾国31.5

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	少年倾国31.5

……

小别胜新婚，这话倒当真不假。

萧浓情许是在西域沙地中奔波得久了，肤色似乎较离京前稍深了一点，虽然依旧比本侯白皙得多，却也没了胡人那种苍白透明的感觉，配上那线条流畅而又肌理完美的身材，看上去倒更野性惹火了些。

他探了舌尖进来，急切而又热烈地汲取着我口中的湿润，迫得我吐出舌来被他细细舔到深处，下腹也倏然来了感觉。

两人吻得起火，我不由自主地摸上那对在我大腿上磨蹭的翘臀，见他现在虽然瘦削，屁股却依然饱满而富有弹性，便满意地抓在掌心揉了又揉，半晌也终是蠢蠢欲动起来，手指试探着按了按那股间炙热的幽穴。

而萧浓情全然没有在意我暗地里的小动作，许是因为憋了数月，此时显然要比本侯饥渴得多，扒下我的裤头便攥住那根湿润的巨物，跟他勃发的欲望一齐抓在手里粗鲁地揉搓起来。

眼见他已将身上那碍事的衣衫尽数除尽，我欣赏着眼前还算不错的风景，与他分开的双唇一路向下，舔过他轻颤的喉结，一口咬上了胸膛前早已硬挺起来的红嫩乳头。

“啊啊啊！晟鸣！就是那里！含它……嗯……另一边也要！”

牙尖拉扯着他柔韧的乳珠，我手指慢慢地揉捻着另一个，又好心地含了上去。萧浓情极舒爽似的抱着我在他胸前作祟的脑袋，甚至停了下身的动作，只随着我的动作轻缓地在我下腹磨蹭，一脸迷醉至极的样子，看得我心头微微动了动。

“对……呜呜……不要咬，轻一点！晟鸣，啊……”

画舫早已远远地驶离鼓楼街夜市，在星光潋滟的北廊湖漫无目的地飘荡着；我微喘着气，也顾不得那还在帘外边撑船边瑟瑟发抖的舟子，抱着萧浓情便滚到了柔软厚实的绒毯上。

我一边舔着他的前胸，一边将手指插进了那紧热难言的幽穴之中，感受到指腹被色情的肉壁紧紧吸吮住，心神便又是一荡。

“嗯呃……什么……啊啊啊！那里那里……”

耐心地深入进去，我慢慢地寻找着龙阳春宫画上提到过的销魂处，只见不知按到了哪里，萧浓情夹着我的大腿忽然痉挛了一下；我下意识嘬了一口他的乳头，便听得身下之人啊地一声泄了出来，满意至极似的软倒了身子。

我低头看了一眼自己还鼓胀着的下身，又环顾了一下这装饰华丽的画舫，不太确定似的摸索到一处青瓷摆柜，拉开底层往里面探了探，竟当真摸出个模样精致的金盒来。

我打开盒盖，浓郁芳香扑鼻而来，里面是些半透明的软膏，想也知道是干什么用的。我挖了一指香膏嗅了嗅，又看看轻舔着红唇似在回味的萧浓情，一瞬间脑门上布满了黑线。

他之前到底是有多想跟本侯做到这一步，连这种见鬼的物事都教船商帮他备好了？

想到这里，我脱下那已是沾满白浊的外袍，微眯起眼睛打量着眼前俊美诱人、姑且还算得上可口的萧浓情，终于下定了决心。

事已至此，也就休怪本侯不客气了。

见我光着上身回来，意味不明地俯下身看他，萧浓情软绵绵地撑起身来吻我，下一刻便轻而易举地被我分开那一双修长漂亮的腿，沾着一指浓香扑鼻的药膏探进了身子。

冰凉的药膏涂抹在肉壁上的感觉似乎有些不舒服，他扭动了一下，便被我扬手拍在两瓣性感的翘臀上，凶巴巴道：“听话，不然待会儿会疼。”

萧浓情这才察觉出我的意图来，当即乖乖不动了，眸中一潭碧色隐约闪过一丝期待之色，抬高了双腿缠上我的腰身，方便我更加细致地涂抹。

哪知不一会儿他便又哼哼起来。见我停下手，他微微收缩着自己的后穴，红着脸小声道：“晟鸣，里面……痒……”

我闻言一呆，低头看看手中金盒，这才迟钝地意识到这香膏似乎是带催情效用的。

……

完了，平日里发起情来的萧浓情就够我招架不住的了，眼下他又被抹了春药，本侯还能直着腰看见明日的太阳么？

幽怨地收回手，我看着眼前身躯轻颤、胸膛已是布满红晕的白瓷胡血美人，又想到上回在渡口坡崖下看到的那分撩人的风情，不免咽了下口水，心下竟隐隐期待起来。

于是我决定按兵不动，看看这萧浓情能在初通人事、又是药性催发下会作出什么香艳诱人的举动来。

萧浓情蹭着我的腿根，身下那刚刚发泄过一次的漂亮昂藏已又是高高竖起，见我迟迟不似有来帮他纾解的意思，便用那撒娇般的嗓音乞求道：“晟鸣……”

眼下美人神色迷离，朝我挺过来的胸膛上红艳艳的都是本侯留下来的印记，有些肿胀的乳头漾着妖冶而晶莹的光泽，尤其那还在嗫嚅着的红唇边带着一丝湿意，看得我脑袋一热，只觉得下身更硬了。

好想……好想就这么扶着自己插进去，让他给我用嘴来一回……

虽然以前也不是没有过这个念头，只是萧浓情平日里的欲望浓烈得可怕，我也只敢跟他中规中矩地相互排解一下便罢，生怕再多个花样把自己折腾进去，便一直没有尝试。

不过现下反正欲求不满的也不是本侯，让他来给我弄一回，也是合乎情理。

于是我坐到软榻上分开双腿，示意他跪到我身前来，执着自己那跃跃欲试的蘑菇头在他红唇边湿漉漉地轻蹭着，其中暗示不言而喻。

炙烫而厚重的肉棒被送到嘴边，又粗又硬地散发着侵略般的热度，萧浓情瑟缩了一下，似乎有些微微的惧意，下一刻却也会意地张开嘴唇，伸出红润的舌尖来，像舔糖葫芦一样舔了一下本侯的宝贝。

“……”

我深吸一口气，抓住萧浓情那早已松散下来的青丝，忍住想要挺腰在他口中抽送的欲望，只由着他慢慢地舔。

湿润的热意流连在肉冠的沟壑，又含住那茎身的青筋，萧浓情埋首在我的小腹，似乎也来了些感觉，终于张口含住那不断颤动的茎头，将整根肉棒慢慢吞进唇中。

顶端触到咽喉的柔嫩时，我几乎就要克制不住呻吟出声，只微喘着夹紧了萧浓情的脑袋，任那灵活的舌尖包裹着性器滑动，双手也无师自通地探向底部的双丸，轻轻缓缓地握在指间把玩着。

眼下自己的物事在红唇间进进出出的景致实在太过刺激，萧浓情又很快找到了技巧，一个深吮便险些教我软了双腿，扣住他的脑袋便尽数泄了出去。

萧浓情猝不及防被我呛到，一双碧眸幽怨地朝我看了过来，将我泄出来的浓白尽数卷入舌中咽了，又报复似的低下头，在我根部那粉润润的蛋蛋上不轻不重地咬了两口。

我弯身摸了摸他的后穴，只觉得那里似乎比之前更热些，湿漉漉的也松软了许多，察觉到异物入侵便蠕动着包裹住我的指尖，端的是一副邀请的姿态。

于是我擦了一把鼻间的热意，干脆地把他抱起来，顺手揉了揉眼前那性感饱满的臀肉，道：“翻过去，屁股抬高点。”

哪知萧浓情居然不干：“这个姿势我看不到你的脸……”

我看着他，萧浓情微蹙着眉僵持在那里，分明是一副不愿妥协的样子。

眼看高涨的欲望亟待探入那片销魂的蜜地，我憋了良久，还是叹了口气，凑过去吻了吻他的唇，耐着性子哄道：“乖，头一回这个姿势省力些；待你稍缓，我们再做别的。”

萧浓情目光复杂地看了我一会儿，还是心不甘情不愿地翻过身去，在绒毯上跪趴好，高高地抬起臀，露出那只待采撷的红润菊穴来。

我一边惊异于自家野鸡美男的好哄，一边将自己发泄过后软垂下来的分身夹在他的臀缝间蹭了蹭，眼见硬度差不多了，手指探入那紧致的穴口草草开拓了两下，便定了定神，将自己缓慢地推了进去。

……

眼看自己的骄傲被淹没在两片丰润的白臀间，径直插进了滚烫肉壁的最深处，我和身下之人俱是呻吟一声，下一刻简直热泪盈眶。

舒服，真是舒服！

虽然不知道和姑娘做是不是也这么刺激，可男人的菊穴未免也太舒服了些，难怪徐静枫那厮这些日来跟本侯的贤弟如胶似漆，看来也是食髓知味，对这后庭的滋味欲罢不能了。

我这边在上头飘飘欲仙，可那下头的萧浓情却显然没这么好受了，被本侯插得哼哼一声后，眼角竟隐约有了分湿意。

“晟鸣……”他可怜兮兮似的侧头朝我看来，勉强撑着身子小声道，“疼……”

我这才隐约感到有一丝温热的水意顺着交合的地方流了下来，嚇得慌忙想要拔出来，却被他制住了动作，滚烫的肉壁仍是紧紧地箍着我的分身，口中只是道：“要亲亲。”

我闻言一颤，下一刻便又在他体内胀大了几分。

这个姿势没法顺畅地跟他接吻，我只得舔着他香汗淋漓的脖颈，在眼前那雪白光洁的脊背上亲了又亲，双手绕到身下去揉捻着他那敏感的乳粒；又握住那因疼痛而萎靡的分身细细抚慰着，很快便帮他缓解了过来。

萧浓情喘着气仰起头，青丝全都散在光洁细腻的肩颈；半晌微微收缩着穴口，见我不似有动作的样子，便又催促般提了提臀：“痒……晟鸣你动动……”

他这一开口，我还哪顾得上那么多，热胀的分身早就叫嚣着渴望，当即将跪趴着的他按倒在绒毯上，挺身抽送了起来。

“嗯嗯……啊！！嗯呃……还要……深一点！啊啊啊晟鸣……太快了……”

生平头一回同另一个人真正结合，缺乏经验的本侯起初还有些不知所措，好在他萧浓情的辞典里根本没有矜持和羞耻二字，撞到了哪里舒服就大声嚷出来，在药效的催动下淫荡如许，更是不许我那物离开他半分。

“对这里……好舒服……啊啊晟鸣……慢一点……啊啊嗯！”

在他这一浪高过一浪教人面红耳赤的叫声中，我很快熟稔起来，双手抓扶在他的胯边一下又一下更深地顶进去，即便是有时他要我慢一些，关键时刻也根本温柔不下来，很快撞得他仰起脖颈呻吟不止，被我抵着肉壁深处的销魂点微微痉挛，就这么泄了出来。

“——！”

眼看那滚烫湿滑的嫩肉包裹着我紧紧收缩，我也终是忍不住趴在他背上，低吼着将浓浊的白精射进了狭窄的甬道。

……

看着萧浓情满身红晕地软倒在我身下、爽得连脚趾都微微蜷缩的样子，我便知道本侯与这野鸡美男的初次较量，算是大获全胜了。

虽然这厮平日里武艺不俗，关键时刻体力倒也不怎么样嘛。

心满意足地趴在他身上歇息了一会儿，我起身擦了擦自己狼藉的下身，拔出来的时候噗地一声，便见那汩汩白精顺着他雪白的大腿留下来，淫靡的景色看得我鼻间一热，险些又抬了头。

既是已经舒爽过，我便也不再跟萧浓情计较他方才那煞风景的魔音，扯过一方手帕替他拭去那翘臀间的浊物后，便心情大好地又揉弄起了眼前那两瓣水波似的屁股。

见我摸得惬意，萧浓情便翻了个身偎过来，餍足地趴在我怀里厮磨；半晌抬起头来，不停地亲着我的唇畔和下巴，又缓缓一路向下，像我对他做的那样含住我的前胸，舌尖不停逗弄着两颗小豆子，碧眸也带了分魅惑的水意。

“晟鸣……”他幽幽看我，牙齿含糊地磨在我的乳尖，“喜欢么？”

眼见我被他舔得来了感觉，他顿了顿，居然又滑下身来，主动用唇舌为我来了一回。

不会吧，这药效还没过去？

我一个激灵清醒过来，当即把他提到自己怀里，抱着他对准我腹下的坚挺坐了下来。

有些红肿的菊穴里还有些残余的药膏，以及我方才留在里面的精液，进入便比头一回顺畅了许多，依然紧致到不可思议，舒适得我再度微微眯了眼。

……

然后我便悲哀地意识到，自己方才以为萧浓情没了体力，究竟是多么可笑的想法。

“好爽……这样……啊嗯！！啊……晟鸣，这样如何……舒服么……”

回过神来陷入再一轮激情的萧浓情骑在我身上，显然更喜欢这种面对面主导的姿势，满脸都是沉浸在情欲中的迷醉，柔嫩的肉穴上下套弄着我的分身，在我怀里把自己做得高潮连连，直到我终于克制不住，压下他的身子又射了一次，才堪堪结束这一回。

……  
……

我伏在软榻边喘着粗气，萧浓情在旁边一脸担忧地看着我，半晌抬手为我拭一拭额角的细汗，轻声道：“晟鸣，你累了吗？”

我一顿，眼看萧浓情那雪白饱满的屁股还不知满足似的翘在我面前，碧眸也期冀般瞥着我的下身，明显一副没被喂饱的模样，嘴角不由得一抽，哼了一声道：

“一点也不累！再来！”

便又恶狠狠地朝他扑了过去。

……

于是这一夜我与萧浓情大战五个回合，直到北廊湖边天色渐晓才偃旗息鼓，彼此不相上下。

最后强撑着自己酸软的腰身将他从画舫中抱出来时，撑船的舟子已是口吐白沫，执着篙晕倒在了船头。

而我看了一眼怀中睡得香甜的野鸡美男，又摸了摸眼下隐隐泛出的青黑，已经隐约预见到了自己悲惨的将来。


End file.
